


Ride Away With Me

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Horseback Riding, Horses, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: What if Stiles (or Derek, I'm not picky) was afraid of horses for some reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> For the prompt: "What if Stiles (or Derek, I'm not picky) was afraid of horses for some reason?" for LadyDrace

Stiles doesn't know what he was thinking. He just heard Derek Hale say "riding a horse is a lot harder than it looks" and he had to open his big mouth, because this was _Derek_ saying something and if Derek had an opinion than Stiles sure as hell was going to have a different opinion. He'd snorted, loud enough for Derek and his entourage of horse nerds had heard. Jackson had smirked knowingly and encouragingly at Stiles.

"Anyone can ride a horse," Stiles had said and turned to Derek to smirk at him. Derek's ears turned red, as they always do when he gets mad, which he gets a lot when he talks to Stiles.

"Oh, yeah?" Derek countered, clenching his fists at his sides. "Why don't you come try this afternoon then?"

Which is how Stiles finds himself standing next to a _huge_ , brown horse. Derek looks quite amused, as does his horse nerd friends who stand by the side of the fence. Stiles' best friend Scott is there too, watching Derek's friend Isaac with heart-eyes (and why has Stiles never noticed this before?) as they talk, ignoring Stiles, who's about to die.

"Get up on the stool," Derek orders and Stiles really has no reason to disobey. He's going to die. He gets up on the stool next to the horse and then does as Derek instructs, putting his foot in the foot thingy and swings himself into the saddle.

"I'm riding. Scotty, I'm riding!" Stiles exclaims.

"That's great, man!" Scott shouts back, probably not taking his eyes off Isaac.

Derek snorts. "You're _sitting_ on the horse, that's not riding."

"It's not that scary," Stiles says and Derek rolls his eyes and takes the horse's reins. As he starts walking, so does the horse. Stiles makes an unmanly sound and grabs the saddle.

"Why doesn't this saddle have a saddle horn?" he asks and he swears Derek is rolling his eyes at him, even though he can only see the back of Derek's head.

"Because it's not a western saddle," Derek answers after a while, as if Stiles is supposed to realize what the differences between a western saddle and the saddle he's currently sitting in.

"It's not that hard, this riding thing," Stiles says when they've walked a few laps around the fenced off area.

"You should try trotting," Derek's sister Cora calls out and Derek looks up at Stiles.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he says uncertainly.

Stiles scoffs. "If it's just as easy as this, there won't be any problems."

Derek gets something determined across his face, before he smirks.

"Okay, hold on to the saddle then," he says and starts jogging, the horse immediately follows suit. Stiles bumps in the saddle, further and further to the side and no matter how much he tries to straighten up he can't.

The horse slows down after what felt like ages but in actuality only was a few feet.

"I think I'm done with this riding thing," Stiles says weakly. Derek smiles at that and Stiles tries to get off the horse gracefully. He fails completely and Derek has to catch him from falling over completely once he has both feet on the ground.

"You still think horseback riding is easy?" Derek asks, voice amused and eyes crinkled and Stiles hates his smug, beautiful face. This might be the first time Derek has looked at Stiles with anything else than anger and Stiles definitely like this new Derek looking at him.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Someone shouts out and Stiles startles away from Derek, almost falling on his ass again, but this time the horse is in the way and breaks his fall.

"Shut up, Erica!" Derek says and his ears are red in embarrassment.

"I have to admit riding isn't as easy as I thought," Stiles says reluctantly after a few moments of awkward silence.

Derek smiles at him, smugly.

"I know," he says.

"Just ask him out," Erica calls out and laughs when Derek glares at her. "What? Isn't that what we're here for?"

"Erica!" Derek warns and she cackles evilly. Stiles has to admit, he's a bit scared of Derek's friend.

"We could go to the pizza place," Stiles says, "all of us, I mean."

Derek nods. They brush off the horse and let it back to the pasture where its friends are waiting for it before they go to the only pizza place in town. Derek's friends make fun of Stiles.

"You look completely terrified," Cora laughs alongside with Erica and Stiles can't help but laugh with them.

"I was," he admits and Derek presses his leg against Stiles' and it's okay to admit that he was scared.


End file.
